My Little Big Brother
by Randomgirl19
Summary: Damon has been turned into a little boy by a witch and Stefan is trying to help him. How will he survive being a kid again with an adult mind but kid emotions? Will Stefan be able to take care of his brother and fix him? De-aged fic. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- This is just a little story that came to my mind because I see that there aren't many de-aging fics. This story takes place right after the ending of Season 2 except that Stefan never became the ripper and left with Klaus. So anyways hope you like this first chapter!**

I had just came back from school, finally. Another thing I don't have to worry about since it was the last day. Elena decided to go visit her family for the summer, so I won't be able to see her until school starts again. That means I'll be stuck with Damon all summer. I arrive home and started heading towards my room but then I heard crying coming from Damon's room. It couldn't be Damon because it sounded like a child's cry. Let's just hope he didn't kidnap anyone. I slowly go over to his room. I hesitated but then I finally opened the door. I saw a boy that looked about 3 or 4 years old with red eyes from crying to much on the bed. Who was he? I walked over to him and he had black curls and icey blue eyes. I gasped when I finally realized who it was. It's impossible, says the vampire says who lives in a town full of vampires, witches, and werewolves. I finally agree that is true after I see the oversized shirt that he's wearing.

"Damon?" I finally ask him. He looks up and finally realizes that I'm here. His eyes are wide open. Definitely Damon.

"Stefan?" He says in a squeaky voice. He remembers me so that must be good, right?

"What happened to you?" I say and sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

"This big, bad witch came and made me like this! She said it was a message from Klaus." He answers between sobs.

"Your crying for that? You do know we know a witch who can probably fix you." I say with a grin. Damon would never cry in front of people. He gave me a death glare.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Stefan! It's this weird emotion thing that kids get! You better fix me or else I'll kill you!" He answered with anger. I smiled, I couldn't take him seriously with that squeaky voice. He gave me another glare.

"Fine, but we definitely need to get you some clothes first." I tell him while looking at his oversized shirt. He gave me a look.

"There is no way I'm going out like this in public!" He yelled back at me. Since he doesn't want to, I'm definitely going to make him come with me. He looked at my face and he knew that he was going. He then stood up on the bed.

"You can't make me!" He said and stopped his foot on the bed. He was really acting like a little toddler. When he saw that I didn't change my mind, he opened his mouth trying to vamp out but nothing happened. I had a look of confusion and Damon's face was full of worry. He tried again but nothing happened.

"No, No, No, No!" He started saying. He took off his daylight ring and went straight to the window where the sun was.

"Damon!" I yelled but nothing happened to him. He started crying again.

"I can't be human!" He said angry. I focused on him and sure enough I could hear a heart beat. I got up and kneeled down to where he was. I comforted him and he started crying into my shoulder. Even though I despise Damon, this must be one of his worst days ever. Then I regret what I do next. I pick him up and speed him towards the car and put him in the backseat. His face was full of anger and tears.

"I'm going to kill you!" He said and reached towards me. His seatbelt was on him and he couldn't take it out. Do toddlers not know how to work that thing? I went to the Driver's seat and turned on the car. I know Damon needs a car seat but this is the best he's got. His face was still full of anger.

"We're going to buy you some stuff you'll probably need, Damon. Then I'll call Bonnie to see if she can fix you." I said adding the last part. He calmed down when I mentioned that we were going to fix him but he was probably still mad.

* * *

When we arrived I unbuckled his seat belt and waited for him to get out. He didn't budge.

"Damon get out of the car!" I said annoyed.

"No!" He answered back at me. Why are kids so stubborn?

"Damon, you could get your ass out of the car or I'll carry you out!" I said sternly. Two seconds later, he finally got out. We were at a store a little bit out of town, knowing Damon wouldn't want to be where he knew people. I grabbed a cart and picked him up when he wasn't noticing, and put him in the cart seat.

"Put me down, Stefan!" He started yelling.

"And let you run around the store freely? No way." I said back. Damon would run away as fast as he could to just get out of here. As least this way I can keep an eye on him. I grabbed him a white plain shirt and a black plain shirt. Damon was just pouting through out the whole way. Suddenly his eyes widen and he was jumping on his seat pointing at something.

"I want it!" He said with excitement. I finally decided to look what was all the fuss was about. It was a miniature leather jacket. Why do they makethese for kids?

"No, Damon." I said and started pushing the cart again.

"I want it!" He said whining. He is getting really on my nerves. We need to fix him as soon as possible.

"I said no, Damon! Now shut up and stop being such a brat!" I yell back at him. That's when I regret it. Damon starts crying loudly again and people start staring at me. I grunt and put the leather jacket in the cart. He finally stops crying. I grabbed the rest of the stuff and payed for them.

"It's kind of fun to piss you off, Stefan." He said with a smirk. I roll my eyes and we head to the restroom. We both enter and I pass him the bag of clothes.

"Change quick so we can go talk to Bonnie." I say while giving him the bag angrily.

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy." He said with a devious smile and entered a stall. A few minutes passed by and he was still in there.

"What takes so long to change?" I say to him.

"Well, I'm trying to look cool while being a kid Stefan. It's not that easy you know." He said. A few seconds later he came out. He fixed his hair like it used to be. He was wearing some black jeans with the plain white shirt. And of course his leather jacket, but the thing that stood out the most was the sunglasses he was wearing.

"Where did you get those?" I say concerned. He better have not stole them.

"I threw it in the cart when you were'nt looking. So how do I look?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Cute. Come on let's go." I said desprate. I kind of miss the old Damon now. He gave me a look.

We arrive towards the car and I set up the car seat I bought him.

"No way I am sitting on that thing!" Damon says to me while stepping back.

"It's only going to be for a little while. And I can't really compell a cop well if he pulls us over." I say which is true.

"This is so stupid." He said to himself and finally sat in the car seat. I put the seat belt and went over to the Driver's seat. I got my phone and called Bonnie.

"Hello?" She aswered.

"Hey, Bonnie where are you?" I asked her.

"Uh, Jeremy's house. Why? Something wrong?" She said worried.

"Um, kind of. Just stay there, I need your help." I say to her. If I tell her that it's Damon, she wouldn't really want to help.

"Okay, sure." She said unsure. I hanged up and started driving. Let's just hope this is all going to be over soon.

 **Author's Note- Hope you liked it. I created this for fun, so please review or favorite if you want me to continue the story or not. I might update if you guys think its interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. I don't know if I will be updating fast because I am writing another story too right now. Either way, here is more of adorable Damon with Stefan. Please favorite or review, they really inspire me to continue on with writing. Anyways, thanks again! Hope you like chapter 2!**

After a little while, I finally arrived to the Gilbert's house. I sighed and got out. When I opened the backdoor, Damon was sleeping and suckling his thumb. I unbuckled his seat belt.

"Damon, wake up." I say whispering to him. He grunts and shifts to the other side and continues sleeping. He must of been passed out after all that shopping. I carefully pick him up and he gets comfortable in my arms now. I take of the sunglasses he was wearing and throw them to the back of the car. I look down at Damon to see if he's alright. I got to admit it, he did look cute sleeping peacefully. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" I hear Caroline yell. What is she doing here? She opens the door and her face is shocked when she sees Damon.

"Oh my god, that is the most adorable kid I've ever seen!" She says and takes Damon from me. She leaves.

"Bonnie! Stefan's here!" She yells upstairs. Bonnie and Jeremy come downstairs and nearly freeze when they see Caroline with Damon.

"You stole a kid! Are you crazy?!" Bonnie starts yelling at me.

"I didn't steal him!" I start saying. Jeremy was confused too. Caroline layed Damon down on the couch and came towards where we were.

"Then why do you have a kid with you?" Caroline asked serious now. I sighed.

"It's Damon." I say. Jeremy started laughing while Bonnie and Caroline are staring at me in disbelief.

"What?!" They say in unison.

"Klaus sent some witch over to him and turned him into a 4 year old. He said it was a message" I said trying to explain.

"Does Damon remember anything?" Jeremy asked me. He probably wanted to make fun of him when he woke up.

"Yeah, he's still remembers everything. Just that." I say trailing off.

"Just what?" Caroline asks me.

"He acts like a little kid and he's human." I finally say.

"He's human?" Bonnie asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can fix him." I said to her. Her eyes widen.

"You want me to help that phsyco killer?! No way!" She says sternly.

"Come on Bonnie! He can't stay like that forever!" I say protesting. We then hear crying coming from the living room, Damon.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

I woke up and then I remembered everything that had happened today. I hate witches. I then start concentrating and then I realize I'm in the Gilbert's house. Where's Stefan or anyone? I try to listen to see if there's anyone home but then I remember that I'm human and these toddler ears suck. I then start panicking. Why am I getting worried? Damon Salvatore never gets scared just for being alone. For some reason I start crying. Why am I crying! I hate these toddler's emotions! Then Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline enter the room to see what the noise is about.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

We all go back to the living room and see Damon crying on the couch. He was rubbing his eyes and he looked liked he was afraid.

"Why are you crying? Afraid of the dark?" Jeremy said with a mocking tone.

"Jeremy!" Caroline scolds him. Damon was still crying for some reason.

"What? He can kill me but I can't make fun of him?" He answered back. Even though he's got a point, I still shoot him a look.

"Shut up, Gilbert!" Damon speaks up.

"So why we're you crying?" Caroline asks him while crossing her arms. Nobody here really liked Damon.

"I don't know, okay! Is the little witch going to fix me or not!" He asks frustrated.

"Why should I help you? So you can go back to killing people?" Bonnie yells at him.

"Listen up witch! Fix this or else you'll be sorry!" Damon says angry standing on the couch so he can talk straight to her. This is my time to step in.

"I think Damon needs a little break right now." I say and pick him up.

"Let me go, Stefan!" He yells again, squirming in my arms. There was no way he can get out of my strong grip.

"I'll be right back." I say and speed upstairs and enter the restroom. I place Damon on the counter. He couldn't get down on his own. I stood there with my arms crossed.

"Get me down, Stefan!" He yelled at me. I didn't move.

"We need to talk." I say. He gives me a look.

"I'm a helpless toddler and you want to talk?!" He said sternly while standing on the counter.

He finally sits down on the edge of the counter.

"You want to talk? Talk then, Stefan." He answers back sternly.

"Bonnie doesn't want to help you." I finally say. He rolls his eyes.

"How long did it take to figure that out, sherlock?" He asks irritated.

"You need to apologize." I say to him. He looked liked he was about to laugh.

"News flash Stefan. I don't apologize." He said while crossing his arms. I get closer to him.

"It's either apologize or be stuck like this forever! It's up to you." I say staring right at him.

"Fine." He finally says. I pick him up again and speed downstairs to the living room. We land right in front of them. I put Damon down.

"Come on little witch. Let's make a deal. I won't kill anyone for a week if you change me back." Damon says while standing on a chair. Bonnie gives Damon a disgusted look.

"Damon." I start saying. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Just please fix me and get me out of this rottening hell!" He says to her.

"I'll help you if you agree to not kill anyone for the rest of the summer!" She said sternly. Damon's face changes.

"The whole summer?" He starts saying. Is he really that dumb.

"Damon!" I say again so Bonnie won't change her mind.

"Fine!" He says back. Bonnie then looks like she was starting to leave.

"Woah, hey. Where do you think you're going?" Damon says standing right in front of her.

"Well I don't do spells by memory Damon. I need my grimoire. I'll go over to your place when I find it. So can you get out of my way?" She says to him. He steps aside and Caroline follows Bonnie out the door.

"Now what?" Damon asked me. I go outside and he follows me towards the car.

"We wait." I say and open the car's door so he can get in. He rolls his eyes and finally sits in the car seat. Let's just hope things could go back to normal.

* * *

We enter the house and he goes straight to the kitchen. I follow him and he opens the fridge.

"Why don't we have any food in this house." He said with a groan.

"Maybe because human don't live here." I answered back.

"Well, I'm hungry so find me food!" He answers angry. I roll my eyes. Damon has to learn some respect. I call Caroline.

"Hey, are you busy?" I said as soon as she picked up.

"Um no. Why?" She asked confused.

"Damon has a bit of a food problem and you were recently human so.." I asked her. I could hear her sigh.

"I'm on my way." She said and hanged up. She arrived about 10 minutes later. Damon somehow beat me to the door.

"Took you long enough." He said when he opened the door. She had grocery bags with her.

"You should be glad I came at all." She said and walked towards the kitchen with Damon close behind. He kneeled on the chair so he can reach the table.

"Thanks, Caroline." I say to her. Damon is already eating something.

"I'm gonna go now. Call me if you need anything. I did used to babysitt you know." She said to me. I nodded and she left. I decided to go take a shower really quick while Damon was eating.

* * *

I went downstairs and towards the kitchen after I showered. When I entered, the kitchen was a mess. There were candy wrappers every where on the floor and in the table. Damon wasn't there. I went back to the living room searching for Damon.

"Boo!" Someone suddenly said from behind me. I turned around and saw Damon standing there grinning. Damon is probably going to be very active with all the sugar he had.

"Did I scare you brother?" He said cutely. Candy for kids was basically beer for adults.

"Yeah, you gave me a heart attack." I said sarcastically.

"I think you should go take a nap Damon." I say to him. Maybe the sugar will wear down if he sleeps.

"No way. I want to have some fun." He said evily. He ran to the kitchen. I followed him and when I entered he was holding a knife against his palm.

"You haven't fed, Stefan" He said and came towards me with an evil smile.

"Damon." I started saying. He was inches away from me. He cut his palm with the knife and he groaned from the pain. He then put up his hand up to my face.

"Here Stefan. Have some." He said. My face started vamping out.

"You'll have to try to catch me." Damon said and ran to the other room. I followed him, the urge of blood was getting stronger.

"Damon, run!" I yell at him. If I drink his blood, I'll sure enough kill him. He then smiles and runs upstairs and into his room. I got my phone and called Caroline.

"It hasn't even been an hour and you need help already." She says through the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll be there." She says and hangs up. A few minutes later she arrives.

"So what's wrong?" Caroline says as soon as she comes in. She saw some wrappers on the floor.

"Damon's on a sugar rush." I say to her.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." She says and stares at me.

"Have you fed Stefan?" She asks concerned. I just shake my head. She sighs.

"Go feed. I can look after Damon." She says to me. I was about to protest.

"Everything is going to be alright, Stefan." She says. I hesitated but then I finally left so I can at least regain some strength.

* * *

I arrived back from hunting and the blood felt good. I entered the house and expected everything to be broken. Suprsingly, everything was in it's exact place. I go over to the living room and see Caroline on the couch rocking Damon while he was sleeping.

"How did you get him to shut up?" I ask her. She smiled.

"I wore him out, Stefan. I told you I can handle it." She responded and got up from the couch with Damon. She passed me him.

"I'll be going now." She says and start heading towards the door.

"Caroline." I say and she turns around.

"Thanks." I say and she smiles. She then leaves the house. I carry Damon to his room and tuck him in his bed.

"Everything is going to be alright Damon. It always is." I say and sit next to his bed so I can keep an eye on him. I hate kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! They mean a lot to me. Sorry about this chapter being really short but I really wanted to make this a chapter by itself and not be part of the next chapter. Anyways please Review and Favorite because they really do inspire me to continue my little ideas that I have. Thank you and I promise I will update!**

"Wake up, Stefan!" I hear someone call out while shaking me. When did I fall asleep? I open my eyes and see Damon kneeling on my lap.

"What now?" I ask him. Damon then pouts.

"My head hurts." He said while whining. I snickered at him.

"I'm pretty sure that's what a sugar rush does to you." I say and pick him up so he can get off me and throw him back onto the bed.

"When is the little witch coming!" He says while whining again. I check the time and it's 5:00 pm.

"When she finds the spell." I say while heading out the door. Damon follows behind me.

"I feel like I'm having the worst hangover." He says and rubs his eyes. I roll my eyes at him.

"Go back to sleep then." I say. Maybe I can be Damon free for a while.

"No way. It's boring." He responds while running down the hallway.

"Hey, can you slow down." I say over to him.

"Why Stefan, afraid I'm going to get hurt." Damon said while smiling and walking backwards now. He then suddenly tripped over something and started crying. I ran with my speed towards him.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask worried while kneeling down. Why is Damon so stupid? He gives me a glare.

"I'm just peachy, Stefan. I'm just crying because I want to!" He yells back at me. I roll my eyes and help him stand up. He then cries out in pain.

"What wrong now?" I ask annoyed. He gives me another glare.

"I don't know! My ankle hurts!" He yells at me. I pick him up and speed him downstairs and lay him on the couch. I check his ankle and sure enough it's sprained.

"It's sprained." I say to him.

"Really? I would have never thought of that." Damon answers with sarcasm.

"You know I could choose not to help you." I say while crossing my arms.

"Fine. I'm good on my own!" He says and tries to stand up. He screams in pain again and falls down. I just stare at him.

"Fine, sorry! Just give me your dumb blood already!" He shouts in pain. He looked like he was about to cry again.

I bite my wrist and pour it in the cup that was on the table. Damon was giving me a look.

"What?" I finally ask him.

"I've made your life a living hell and for some reason your helping me and haven't made fun of me once." He finally says.

"Well Damon, unlike you. I'm a hepful person." I say to him. I then grin.

"And who says I haven't made fun of you?" I say and hold up a picture of him sleeping that I took yesterday.

"Hey!" He said and reached out for the picture but instead he got pain from his ankle. I put the photo away and handed him the cup.

"Drink." I say to him. He drinks from the cup and he spills some on his shirt. I forgot, he doesn't really know how to use a cup now. He puts the cup down and gives a disgusted look

"This tastes disgusting!" He says while wiping his mouth with his arms. I roll my eyes.

"Go change, Damon." I say when I see his ankle fully healed. He then gets up and goes back to his room. Then someone knocks the door. I open it and see Bonnie.

"Hey." I say while I let her inside. She had her grimoire with her.

"I'm not sure if this spell is going to work, okay?" She said to me. I just nod. Right now, I'm taking any chances.

We then head to the living room and I see Damon there.

"Hey, witchy. Did you find the spell?" He asks her. She sits down on the couch and opens her grimoire.

"Like I said, not one hundred percent sure." Bonnie says to us.

"It better work." Damon responded to her.

"Okay, come here." She says to Damon. She held his hands and started chanting something in a different language. When she finished, nothing happened, but Bonnie's face seemed shocked.

"What?" I ask her. Damon looked mad that it didn't work.

"The spell isn't reversible." She finally said.

"What! I can't be stuck like this forever!" Damon yelled at her with anger.

"You're not. The witch that did this to you put like a time limit on you." She said trying to explain. Damon's face was a little bit calmer but still angry.

"How long?" I asked her.

"About 2 or 3 months." She finally said.

"I can't be stuck like this for 2 or 3 months." Damon said while getting closer to Bonnie. I held his hand so he wouldn't be able to attack Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Damon. I can't reverse it!" Bonnie told him. She got up and left. Damon then was kneeling on the floor and was crying.

"No, I can't be stuck like this!" He said between sobs. I can't handle seeing my brother like this. I kneel down next to him.

"Listen, Damon. Look at me." I say to him and lift his chin. He was crying so much. There were tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were red.

"You're going to get through this, okay Damon? I'm going to help you and everything is going to be alright." I say to him. He was sniffling and then he hugged me. Damon was scared. My brother was scared. I picked him up and I sat down on the couch. His head was resting on my chest and he started sucking his thumb. I cradled him and he stopped crying but was still sniffing. After a while he was sleeping. I carried him over to his room and layed him on his bed. I was about to leave but then I heard a soft whimper.

"Please don't leave, Stefan." Damon said scared. I looked back at him and he was sitting on his bed, terrified. I walked over to his bed and layed down on his bed with Damon holding on to me with a strong grip. He fell asleep again and I wiped his tears from his face. I'm going to help my brother as much as possible because he needs me right now and I need him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Thank you for the reviews. This is going to be another brotherly chapter again. I'm kind of having a writer's block so if you can please review or PM me to give me any suggestions or ideas. Thank you and I give you chapter 4!**

I wake up and realize it's morning. I look down and see that Damon is still sleeping peacefully. I get out of the bed and go downstairs. Damon is going to be stuck like this for a while. How am I going to be able to take care of a toddler? I decide to call Caroline.

"Hey, Stefan. I'm sorry about Damon, Bonnie told me about it." She said through the phone. She just made this easier to talk about.

"Hey Caroline, Damon is going to be stuck like this for a while. Do you know any stuff that a toddler might need?" I ask her. She stays quiet for a second.

"Don't worry Stefan. I'll take care of it, I'll come over soon." She says and hangs up. At least that's got taken care. I walk up to Damon's room and see that he's still sleeping. This must be really hard for him. Even though he's done a lot of terrible things, he doesn't deserve this. I walked over to him and see that he was still wearing a shirt and jeans. He definitely needs new clothes. I carry Damon and go downstairs. Apparently he's scared of being alone so I just decided to let him continue sleeping on the couch so he wouldn't cry again. How old was he, 3?

A little while later, Caroline arrives with a bunch of bags.

"Hey." She says loudly. I put my finger up to my mouth and point to Damon who was still sleeping. She nods understanding. We walk over to the kitchen so we can talk.

"So how is he doing?" She asks worried. Even if she didn't like him, she still cared for people.

"Not that great, he had a breakdown yesterday." I told her while remembering yesterday.

"He's scared, Caroline. Even if he won't admit it." I say to her.

"Well, just don't get him angry or anything like that. You have to make him hang in there." She said and I nodded. She then left the house again. I then heard Damon waking up. I went back to the living room and he was yawning.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him to make sure he's okay.

"Okay, I guess. What I need right now is a shower." He said while heading to his room.

"Hey, wait." I say and speed to the kitchen and grab him some clothes. I speed back and hand them to him.

"Where did you get these from?" He asks confused.

"Caroline bought you some stuff you might need." I tell him.

"You sent blondie to get me stuff?" He said with an irritated tone. I knew Damon was going to react like that.

"Your going to be like this for a while Damon." I say back to him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Don't remind me." He said and went to his room to take a shower.

A little while later, Damon came downstairs. He was wearing black jeans and a red plaid shirt. He actually looked adorable.

"I look like a a member of a boy band." He says disgusted.

"I can't believe you let blondie by me stuff." Daamon says to me. I walk over to him and grab a hat that was on the table.

"She also bought you this." I say and put the hat on him.

"Wow, I look so much better. Thanks brother." He answered with sarcasm while looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't take it off though. I sat back down on the chair and I was reading. Then suddenly Damon kneels on my lap again.

"I'm hungry." He said to me. I put my book down and saw his icy blue eyes staring at me.

"What are you waiting for? Eat then." I say kind of annoyed. He glares at me.

"I can't reach anything Stefan." He said annoyed too. I sighed and shoved him to the side. He then followed me to the kitchen. He kneeled on the chair so he can reach the table. I gave him some cereal.

"Here." I say and passed him the bowl. I went back to the library and continued reading. 15 minutes later I feel someone kneeling on my lap again. I put the book down and come face to face with Damon again.

"I'm bored." He says to me.

"Why are you so annoying?" I ask him. He stares at me.

"Why are you so boring?" He answers while crossing his arms. I sigh and shove him to the side again. I go to the kitchen and look through the bags that Caroline brought. I see some toy cars inside and a stuffed teddy bear. I throw it to him. He gives me a look.

"I'm stuck as a toddler, Stefan. I'm not one." He says to me.

"Well maybe since you act like one, you'll actually have fun." I say with a grin while ruffling his hair. I leave and Damon goes to the living room while I head back towards the library.

It's been a few hours and I haven't heard Damon whining. I head to living room and see him sleeping on the floor while hugging the teddy bear. Was he actually playing with these toys? I pick him up and try to place him on the couch but he had a strong grip on me. I sigh and sit down in the couch with Damon's head resting on my chest.

"Sure, Damon. Not a toddler." I say while looking down at him. I take his thumb out of his mouth. He better stop that habit he'll do it when he's back to normal.

So this is my summer now. Taking care of my older brother stuck in a kid form. Damon is practically a toddler now just that he remembers everything else. Aside from that, he's just a scared little kid.

It's been an hour now and Damon was still sleeping. Every time I tried to move he would start whimpering. I just gave up and for once hoped that he would wake up.

My wish might have came true because Damon started waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"Great, your awake." I say and put him on the couch. I start leaving but Damon follows me.

"I'm bored." He says to me. Nevermind, I rather prefer him sleeping.

"What do you want me to do,huh,Damon? Can you not be annoying for at least a minute." I yell with anger now. He freezes and stares at me. That was my first mistake. I could see the tears started to form under his eyes again. Why does he cry so much?

"Come on, Damon." I start saying.

"Do you think I like being like this Stefan? It's a pain in the ass. Not being able to control my emotions." He answered between sobs. Damon was angry.

"Damon." I started saying but he just glared at me. He then left and went back to his room. I then knew one person that might cheer him up.

"Hey, Alaric, are you busy." I say through the phone. Let's just hopes this works.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

Half an hour later, I decided to go back downstairs. I wish Stefan would just leave me alone. He gets mad that I'm a little kid, what can I do about? I start walking downstairs but then I stop when I see Stefan talking to Ric. There is no way I'm going to talk to him. I try running back to my room but of course Stefan heard me.

"No you don't." He said and speeded towards me and picked me up and ran back to where Ric was. I hate it when he carries me because there is no way I can get down with his grip. Stefan sits down on the couch and I'm still on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and hide my head behind his shoulder.

"Come on Damon. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Unfortunately this isn't the weirdest things that has happened in Mystic Falls." Ric says to me. I hate it that he's right. This isn't one of the weirdest things. I take my arms off of Stefan and look at Ric. He was drinking some scotch.

"I hate this." I say annoyed and try to reach the glass of scotch from the table. Stefan had his arms around my waist with a strong grip so I couldn't move. I could see him eye Ric to take the glass away and he did.

"I want it!" I said while whining. I can't believe I'm whining in front of my best friend and my little brother.

"Sorry Damon. You know you can't have this for a while." Ric said while raising the glass.

"Did you come here to help me Ric or to mock me." I snap back him while trying not to cry again.

"To help. Damon, we've fought many stuff, vampires, originals, werewolves. You even got a werewolf bite. If you can survive those, I'm pretty sure you can survive this." He says while pointing at me. I look down and stay quiet.

"Hang in there, buddy." Ric says to me while getting up and ruffling my hair. Why does everyone do that? He then mouths 'bye' to Stefan and he leaves. I keep quiet and just rest my head against Stefan while still sitting on his lap.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

Damon didn't say anything, he was just quiet on my lap. I could hear his stomach grumbling.

"You're hungry?" I ask him quietly. He just nods. He probably didn't want to annoy me. I carried him over to the kitchen and put him on the chair. He was kneeling again and waited patiently for once.

I gave him a sandwich and juice in a sippy cup. He picked up the cup.

"Really?" He says annoyed.

"Last time you drank from a normal cup you spilled everywhere. At least that's more secure." I say to him while pointing to the cup. He rolls his eyes and drinks from it either way. I leave to go take a quick shower and when I come back downstairs, Damon was in the library reading a book.

"I can't read this book anymore." He said annoyed while putting it down.

"Maybe Caroline got you something." I say and we both walk over to the bags. I see some kids books in the bags and hand them to Damon.

"Maybe this is more interesting." I say to him. He looks at the book and then looks back up to me.

"I still can't read it." He says while looking up to me. I sighed and took the book from him and headed to the library. I sat down with the book and Damon sat on my lap again.

After I finished the long book, I looked down at Damon who looked like he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I think it's nap time." I say to him. He barely shakes his head.

"You're going to leave me alone." He says quietly. I sigh again. I start cradling him while he starts to slowly fall asleep. I carefully carry him to his room and put him down on his bed. He's probably tired after all that's happened today. I sat beside the bed so Damon won't cry when he wakes up. 3 months. That's how long I have to keep doing this.

A little while later, Damon suddenly wakes up terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. He shakes his head.

"A nightmare." Damon responded quietly. He layed down again but he was still terrified.

"It was just a dream you know, you'll be fine." I reassure him. He nods and wipes away the tears that was starting to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm scared, Stefan." He said quietly. That's the first time he has ever admitted. I just stare at him, not sure what to do. I pick Damon up from the bed and place him on my lap. He was shaking. Whatever nightmare that was, must have been horrible. I rock him so he can calm down.

"You'll be alright Damon." I whisper down to him. He just continues to suck his thumb and I just continue rocking him. Let's just hope we can both make it through this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Thank for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Please, favorite and review! I would take any suggestions anytime, just PM me. Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

I suddenly wake up and realize I'm in Damon's room. I fell asleep again? I saw Damon sitting on his bed watching some kid show. Damon turns off the tv and looks over to me.

"Finally, you're awake." He says to me. He walks over to where I was and climbed onto my lap again.

"I didn't even realize I fell asleep." I say while stretching.

"Well you did. Come on brother, let's do something fun." He says while jumping on my lap. Fun? He wants to do something fun?

"What's fun for you?" I ask him uncertain. He shrugs.

"I don't know. Your usually with the ideas." Damon says to me. I sigh and decide to text Caroline.

'Hey Caroline, what do kids like to do for fun?' I text her. She answers almost instantly.

'That's easy Stefan. Kids like to play a lot. Take him to the park or something.' She responds back. I look up from my phone and Damon just stares at me.

"Well?" He asks inpatient.

"We're going to the park." I say and Damon's eyes widend.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" He whines while I unbuckle his seat belt from the car. We had just arrived and I forced him to come. It's barely 3:00pm so I thought Damon could use some "fun".

"Your the one who wanted to have fun." I say while I help him get out of the car.

"Yeah, Stefan. That means booze and girls. Not a place full of annoying kids!" He said and crossed his arms with a pout. I snickered at him.

"Trust me, you'll fit right in." I say and pushed him towards the playground. He rolls his eyes and finally goes to play or hide. Either way I didn't really care. I sat on a bench nearby.

"Your son is adorable." A woman said while sitting down next to me on the bench.

"No he's not my son. He's my.." I say while I paused. Does Damon look like my brother? I just decide to go with the safest thing.

"Nephew." I finally say with a smile. I looked over to Damon and he was playing. How does Damon attract women even like this?

"Well either way, he is still adorable." She continues. I smile at her. I look over to Damon but he was gone. I looked around the park but couldn't find him.

"Excuse me." I say to the woman and start looking for him

"Damon!" I yell out. Where is he?

 **Damon's P.O.V**

I was playing in the little playground this park had. Why was I having fun? I hate it that now I'm starting to act like a toddler too. First it was just the emotions and now this. And for some reason, Stefan is helping me. I have done a lot of bad things to him and he's still helping me through this. My thoughts got interuppted when a man came towards me.

"Hey little boy. Where's your parents?" He asked me with the fake enthusiasm adults give to kids. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's none of your business. Now get lost!" I snap back at him. He seems suprised by my response. He then grabs my hand and starts pulling me away.

"Let me go!" I yell at him. I really want to suck the blood out of him dry or at least snap his neck. But instead, he kicks me and puts his hand over my mouth. I start cursing at him but no one could hear me because of his hand. He then punches my face which is probably going to leave a horrible bruise.

"Shut up, kid." He says to me. Where the hell is Stefan?!

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I can't find him anywhere! Where did he go? I get distracted for one second and something happens to Damon. I then hear someone yell at a kid. I follow the voice and see that it's coming from the woods. I then hear Damon's voice and I must have ran faster than I ever had. I arrive and see a man kicking Damon. I run from the back of him and snap his neck. I should have just compelled him but I didn't really care. I run over to Damon and he was bruised and full of cuts. He was crying uncontrollably. I quickly feed him my blood and then he slowly started healing. He was hugging me really tightly and was shaking. Damon must me traumatized for life.

"I want to go home, Stefan." He said between sobs. I nodded and picked him up. I starting walking towards the car and Damon wouldn't stop crying. When I tried putting him in his car seat, Damon wouldn't let me go.

"Damon." I said softly. He wouldn't stop with his crying and this time I didn't care. Damon just got tortured feeling every single pain, not like when he was a vampire. Damon finally let's me go and I strap him in his car seat.

He calmed down and was only sniffing from time to time. When I was done, I puts my hands on his cheeks.

"You're okay, Damon. Everything is fine now. I won't let you get hurt again." I say softly to him. He looks up at me with scared eyes.

"My nightmares are coming true, Stefan." He said to me. I just stared at him unable what to say. He then closed his eyes so he can go to sleep. I wiped the tears away from his cheek and went to the Driver's seat. I sighed and started driving home. This has been a long day for Damon and me. And this is just the beginning.

We arrive home and it's already night. I go over to Damon to unbuckle his seatbelt. Damon then wakes up and notices that were home.

"You passed out on way home, but were here." I whisper to him so I wouldn't startle him. He nods and then does the thing I least expected. He reached out his arms towards me signaling me to carry him. I gently pick him up and he wraps his arms around my neck and rests his head on my shoulder. We then enter the house and I sit down on the couch with Damon sitting on my lap staring at me.

"Damon, it's bed time." I say to him. He then looked like he was going to start to cry again. He starts shaking his head.

"I'm going to have nightmares again, Stefan." He says afraid. I sigh and look at him.

"You'll be fine, Damon. I'm going to be with you the whole night and I'm going to make sure nothing hurts you, okay?" I say to him. He nods and I pick him up to go take him to his room. I sat him on the bed and look through the bags that Caroline bought. I took out some pajamas and handed them to Damon.

"Caroline bought you these so you can sleep at night, go change." I say while having the clothes in my hands. He slowly gets off the bed, takes the clothes, and goes to the restroom. A few minutes later he comes out with a batman shirt and pants. I actually thought he was going to complain but he just stood in front of me and raised his hands up to me. I knew what that meant. I picked him up and rocked him so he can go to sleep. As usual, he was asleep with his thumb in his mouth again. I took it off his mouth and he started whinpering. I sighed and started to rock him again.

"Damon, it's okay. I'm here." I whispered down to him but he just continued whimpering. I went over to the bags of stuff and saw a pacifier. It doesn't hurt to try. I put it in his mouth and he stopped crying. I looked down at him and he was sucking on it now. Why are kids so weird? After a while, I climbed inside the bed with Damon holding on tight to me and still sucking the pacifier. I don't care if I had to use that, I'm just glad he stopped crying. I then fell asleep while holding onto Damon tightly. I promised that I would protect him and I plan on keeping it.

I wake up and realize it's morning. I look down and see Damon hugging me tightly. I get up and take him with me downstairs again so he won't be alone. I layed him on the couch and was going to take off the pacifier off but I decided to take a picture first so I could use it against Damon when he turns back to normal. I was going to take it off but then someone knocked on the door. When I opened the door, Bonnie and Caroline were standing there.

"Hey, we just wanted to check on you guys to make sure you two were okay." Caroline said first. Bonnie just nodded in agreement. I let them inside and saw Damon sleeping on the couch.

"He looks so adorable!" Caroline squeled when she saw Damon. I grinned.

"How did you even get him to be like this." Bonnie asked confused when she saw him.

"He kind of got kidnapped yesterday and now he's traumatized." I say to them quickly.

"What?!" They both say at the same time.

"Yeah...Long story." I say, trying to avoid them starting to yell at me.

"This house is such a mess." Caroline says and she's right. There were toys everywhere, wrappers, clothes, dirty dishes.

"Yeah, I kinda haven't been able to clean this place." I say to them.

"And that's why we're here." Caroline said to me. I raised an eyebrow. She came here to fix my house? But then again, Caroline is an organized person.

"We are?" Bonnie asked her confused.

"Yep. I just can't stand this mess, come on Bonnie." Caroline said and pulled her to the kitchen before she can say anything else. I chuckled and went back to check on Damon. He was already awake and he held the pacifier in his hand and gave me a look.

"Really, brother?" He said to me.

"Well it was better than your thumb. And plus, you liked it so I didn't want to displease you." I said with a grin. He glared at me and through a pillow at me. I catched it.

"Sorry, Damon. Too fast for you." I say and turn around to start to leave. I then feel something hit my back. I turn around and see that it was another pillow that Damon threw. I looked at him and he was giggling.

"Ha." He said to me with a grin. I just stared at him angrily. His face changed.

"Uh oh." He said to me with worry.

"Yeah, Uh oh." I said and speeded over to him. By the time I got there, Damon had already ran to the library. I run to over to him again but he had ran to the kitchen. Why is he so fast for a kid? I run to the kitchen but Bonnie was there and my brain started to feel like it was getting fried. I fell down to the ground and she finally stopped.

"What are you two doing?" She asked us. Damon was hiding behind her.

"He started it!" Damon tried saying cutely while pointing to me.

"Hey!" I started to say but Bonnie interuppted me.

"You two stop! You two are so childish!" She said and grabbed Damon's hand to take her with her. She probably doesn't trust both of us together. Right before Damon left he stuck his tounge out at me. Bonnie's right. We are childish but that is what brothers do. Since Damon was being taken care of now, I decided to go feed since I hadn't have blood for a while. I finally leave and hope they got Damon in control.

* * *

I come back and went to the living room to look for Damon or anyone. I enter the room and see Damon watching TV again. He was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with black jeans.

"Good, your back. I was starting to get bored." He said to me with a grin.

"Where's Bonnie or Caroline?" I ask him confused. Damon shrugs.

"I don't know, probably cleaning my room. I annoyed them so they let me watch tv." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well either way it's nap time for you." I say while turning off the tv. He glares at me.

"Since when do I have a nap time?" He asks irritated.

"Since I've said so. Come on, Damon." I say kind of annoyed. He starts running away again but with the blood I just had, I was able to catch him. I throw him over my shoulder and start walking upstairs.

"Put me down Stefan!" He yelled while squirming. I ignored him and opened his room. Bonnie and Jeremy were kissing there.

"Really?" I ask them disgusted. I throw Damon onto his bed.

"Oh, hey Stefan." Jeremy said when he saw me.

"Get out. Damon has to sleep." I say to them.

"What? Is it his nap time?" Jeremy said while laughing. Bonnie hit him with her shoulder.

"Shut up!" Damon said with anger.

"Sorry Stefan." Bonnie says apologeticly to me and they leave. I sigh and Damon is sitting with a pout.

"Go to sleep, Damon." I say tired and sit down on a chair. He sighs and makes the sign to pick him up. I pick him up and he sits on my lap again. After a while, he was still awake.

"I can't sleep." He said while pouting. I felt like I had a much better chance in sleeping than him.

I see the pacifier on the table and put it in his mouth.

"Maybe that'll help." I say to him annoyed. He gives me a glare but he didn't take it off because I actually think it was helping him. I layed him down on his bed when he was fully asleep. This time, I'm actually going to sleep. I haven't probably slept comfortable in a while. I lay down next to Damon. This time, actually knowing that I'm going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Thank you for all the nice reviews and the suggestions! I really appreciate them and I really enjoy reading them! Please review or favorite if you want me to continue on with this story. I always take suggestions too! Thank you for reading and here's Chapter 6!**

"This is so cute!" I hear someone say faintly. I think it was Caroline's voice.

"And I'm definitely using this as blackmail." I heard Jeremy say. I opened my eyes and Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy were standing there taking pictures of us.

"Oh, Hey Stefan." Bonnie said while putting her phone away.

"Yeah, Hey." I said annoyed. They just grinned at me.

"We were just going to say that we were leaving." Caroline told me. I nodded at them.

"Thanks." I say to them. I don't know what they did but I'm just glad that they're not going to take any other pictures.

"Bye. And you're telling us that kidnapped story later!" Caroline said sternly. I just nodded and they left the room. I looked over to Damon and noticed that he did look cute. I carried him downstairs and put him down on the couch. I checked the time and it was 2:00 pm. I had slept for 2 hours? I went over to the kitchen and saw that they did clean the room. Plus they made everything children safe. I went back towards Damon and he was starting to wake up.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I ask him softly. He nods while rubbing his eyes. I go over to the kitchen and he slowly follows. He was probably still tired because he just woke up. I gave him something to eat and took off the pacifier he still had on. While he ate, I went back to the library to drink some scotch. I don't really drink but I need the energy. A little while later, I feel someone tugging my leg. I look down and see Damon pulling on my leg to get my attention. I kneel down beside him.

"Let me guess, you're bored?" I say to him and he nods. I pick him up and he just stares at me. I got a text message. It was Caroline.

'Hey Stefan, we need to talk. Bonnie and I are with the guys at the Grill.' Caroline said. I looked up and gave Damon a mischievous smile. He knew that look.

"Stefan." He started saying.

* * *

"I don't want to go in!" He said while whining. He was pulling my arm towards the car so we wouldn't enter.

"I already have on teenager mocking me and I really don't want anymore." He said to me while still trying to pull me away. I pushed him towards the door and we saw Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt sitting at a table. As soon as the boys saw Damon they starting bursting into laughter. Damon kneeled on the chair and leaned over the table. He looked right at them with an evil stare.

"You three better shut it or else when I get back to normal I'll rip each and every one of your hearts." He said to them sternly. They turned serious because they knew Damon wouldn't hesitate to kill them. I pulled his leather jacket back so he can stop leaning over the table.

"Yeah, I got to go back to my house or my mom would kill me." Tyler said and left.

"I got to get back to work." Matt said to us while leaving.

"Yeah, um, I better get back home too." Jeremy said and left the grill. Damon leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"I can't believe you just scared them away!" Caroline said angry at him.

"Well, they shouldn't have mocked me." Damon responded while crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So? What's wrong" I ask her. This is actually the only reason I'm here and also to piss off Damon.

"Yeah, blondie, what was so important you made me come here?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"My mom has been asking where you've been. You haven't showed up to any of the secret council meetings." She said to him. I forgot that Damon had to go to those things. Damon clearly forgot because of the look on his face.

"Just say that I'm out of town for the summer. You couldn't think of that" Damon asks annoyed.

"Yes I did think of that but just remember that my mom is the town Sherrif." Caroline said to him. She's got a point, Liz can try to search for him.

"Oh and Stefan, the Lockwood's are throwing a party. All founder families have to go so you better go so they won't get suspicious." Caroline said while she and Bonnie got up from her seats. They started leaving.

"Wait, what do I do with him." I yell at them while nodding towards Damon.

"I don't know, take him. Make up a story or something. These are your problems Stefan not mine." Caroline said while looking back and they finally leave. I sigh and slam my head against the wall.

"Tonight is going to be fun." Damon said with a grin.

"Just, Shut up." I say annoyed. I have to take Damon to a party. Great.

* * *

"Okay, you're not going to say anything. I'll do all the talking, okay?" I say while kneeling down to talk to Damon. We were about to enter the Mansion but of course I don't trust Damon.

"No way, Stefan. You've been mocking me a lot, so know let's just hope you have a good lying mouth." He said and went to the door to the Mansion. I sighed. He's going to do something stupid, isn't he? I follow him and grab his hand so he won't go running around the place. He glares up to me but then Ms. Lockwood starts walking towards us.

"Hello, Stefan! I'm glad you could make it." She said with a smile. I smiled at her and then she looked down to Damon.

"And who is this little guy?" She asked with a smile. I was going to respond but Damon decided to answer.

"My name is Damon." He responded. He gave me an evil smile when Carol wasn't looking.

"Damon? Isn't that your brother's name." She asked confused while looking up to me.

"Um, yeah, it's because" I started saying and I saw Damon rolls his eyes at me. He probably thought I was one of the worst liers.

"I was named after him cuz my daddy and him are best friends." Damon said cutely to her. She smiled at him and looked back to me.

"Damon is my nephew. I'm taking care of him for the summer." I say to her. She smiles at me again.

"That is so sweet of you. Oh, and by the way, I haven't seen Damon around. Is he okay?" She asks me.

"He's just out of town for the summer." I say to her simply. She nods at me.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Stefan. And it was nice meeting you." She says while looking down at Damon. She then leaves and goes to another room.

"Your the worst lier ever." Damon says to me. I roll my eyes at him and a few seconds later, Tyler and Jeremy come by.

"Hey, have you seen my mom anywhere?" Tyler asks us.

"Yeah, why? Going to go get drunk?" I ask him.

"Is it that obvious?" Jeremy whispers to me. I roll my eyes at them. They're definitely just a bunch of dumb teenagers.

"Hey do you want some." Tyler says while taking out a bottle of scotch from his jacket and showing Damon.

"Be quiet, Little wolf!" Damon snaps back at them. Tyler smirks and hides it again in his jacket.

"If you see my mom again, don't say anything. We'll be in my dad's office. " Tyler says to me and they leave.

"This is boring, can we leave now?" Damon asks me annoyed.

"I wish, but we can't leave now since we just arrived." I say towards him.

* * *

We've been here for a while and the whole time, Damon was in a grumpy mood.

"Can we go now?" He asked for the 100th time. I just ignore him and then I see Caroline walking towards us. Damon sits down on a nearby chair.

"Hey, Stefan. I didn't think you were going to come." She said to me.

"I didn't want to but I didn't want the council to get suspicious or anything. Damon has just been in a grumpy mood all night." I say to her. I just wish he would shut up already.

"Well, didn't you ever stop to think that he was tired? Isn't he supposed to be sleeping?" She asks me. I just stare at her.

"Really, Stefan! You need a guide book in parenting!" She yelled back at me.

"Do you think I can use that as an excuse to get out of here?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I guess you can try." She said to me. I went back over to Damon and see that he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Don't worry, Damon. We're getting the hell out of this place." I whisper to him while I pick him up. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked liked he was already passed out. I walked over to Ms. Lockwood so I can talk to her.

"Oh Hi Stefan, we're just going to do a toast. Would you like to join us?" She asked me.

"Um Yeah. I'm just going to put Damon down." I say. I quickly enter a room and see Tyler and Jeremy.

"Hey, Stefan." Jeremy says to me with a drunk tone. I lay down Damon on the couch.

"I need you two to watch Damon for a minute." I say to them. They just stare at me confused.

"You trust two drunken teenagers to watch a kid?" Tyler asks me.

"Not really, but you two are the best I've got." I say and leave to go back to Mrs. Lockwood. We said the toast to whatever they were honoring it to and I went back to check on Damon. When I arrived, he was thankfully still sleeping. Jeremy and Tyler were still drinking. How much can they drink?

"Thanks." I say to them while carrying Damon. They just give me a thumbs up and I leave to go talk to Mrs. Lockwood. Again.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lockwood, but I have to leave early because of Damon." I whisper to her while I show her Damon sleeping. She nods.

"That's alright Stefan. He should really be in bed by now. Thank you for coming to the party." She said with a smile. I nodded at her and started leaving. I arrived at the car and put him inside. He was actually passed out, I wish he could've slept earlier so we could've got out of that party. I drived home and when we arrived, I took him out of the car. I layed him on his bed and he looked liked he was sleeping peacefully. Apparently, Damon's room had turned into my room this summer since I haven't even slept once in my room. I layed down next to him and I moved his hair out of his face. I'm just glad he didn't whine to go to sleep this time. I sighed and finally turned off the light. This is going to be one hell of a summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Thanks for reading and I just wanted to say that I have this story planned out. Anyways, please Favorite and Review! And here is chapter 7!**

I suddenly wake up and see Damon watching TV. How long was I asleep? Damon is usually the one to wake up late.

"Finally, took you long enough. I already got to take a shower and watch TV." He says over to me. I get off the bed and grab Damon from behind.

"Well then it's time for you to eat." I say to him. I then ruffled his hair and turned of the TV. I could hear him pout but he follows me either way.

I enter the kitchen and I give him something to eat. Now it's my turn to take a shower. When I come out, I go back to the living room and see Damon watching TV again. I sigh and sit down on the couch next to Damon. He then comes over to me and sits on my lap. Damon rests his head on my chest. Damon is afraid of being alone and him getting kidnapped didn't really help. I wonder if he was scared when I just went to take a shower? He started sucking his thumb now again. I think this is the only time he's done it when he's awake. I just left it there, let's just hope this habit goes away by it self. I wrap my arms around his waist so he could at least stop worrying.

* * *

It's been a few hours and the TV was still on. I looked down at Damon and saw that he was sleeping. He has actually been sleeping for a while now. I was going to carry Damon to his bed but then someone knocked on the door. Really? I tried to put him down on the couch but he wouldn't let go of me. I sighed and just took him to the door with me. As soon as I opened the door, Bonnie took a picture of me. Caroline was with her too. I was going to try to slam that phone against the wall but I couldn't because of Damon.

"We have something important to tell you." Bonnie said serious. I raised up my eyebrow and let them in. I sat down on the couch while they sat on some chairs.

"I did more research on Damon's little situation. And you always have to have a loophole." Bonnie said with serious face. Did she find a way to turn him back to normal?

"Since the witch that did this to him isn't a Bennett. I don't know the spell, only she does" She continued saying.

"We have to go find her so you can reverse it." I finally say understanding. She nods. A witch sent by Klaus? That is definitely not going to end well.

"Let's do it." Damon said softly. When did he wake up?

"The only problem is that you're human and a kid. As soon as people find out, they're going to kill you instantly." Caroline said to him. She was right, Damon has enemies all over the place, they will kill him.

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take." He answered sternly and walked up to Bonnie.

"You need to find Klaus. We'll have to ask him for his witch." Damon said to her.

"You think he's just gonna tell you?" I asked him. He glares at me.

"No but you promised me you were going to try to fix me! So you're not going down without a fight." He tells me. Great, he wants me to fight an original hybrid.

"So do your little witchy locator spell to find him!" Damon tells Bonnie.

"That's another problem Damon. I can't find him, I don't have his blood or at least something that belongs to him." She says to him. Then I remember something.

"When Klaus' blood healed you. Did you drink all of it?" I ask Damon remembering his werewolf bite.

"No, I saved some in case one of us gets bitten." He tells me and goes over to a shelf to grab the small vile of blood. He hands it to Bonnie.

"Okay, do you guys have a map?" She asks us. I run over to the library, grab the map, and head back to the living room.

"Come on, witchy, do your little magic and find him!" Damon says inpatient. She rolls her eyes and drops the blood onto the map. She starts chanting some words and the blood moves. It stops in Chicago.

"We need something more specific than that." I say to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Stefan. That's all I can give you." She tells me.

"Let's go!" Damon says to me.

"You mean right now?" I ask him. He gives me a look.

"No Stefan, I mean next week. Of course right now!" He yells back at me. Damon was really desperate to get back to normal. Why wouldn't he?

"I'll come with you two!" Caroline said while Damon and I got up.

"No, it's to dangerous." I say to her. She gives me a look.

"Stefan, you're on animal blood. You can't protect Damon alone. I'm on human blood, I could help you protect him." She said to me.

"Unfortunately, Baby vamp got a point, Stef. Your not that strong." Damon said to me. I hate that it was true. Even though Caroline is a new vampire, she's just as strong as me because of the blood.

"Fine." I finally say.

"Okay as soon as you guys get the spell, come back and I'll try to reverse it." Bonnie says. I nod at her and she leaves

"You two pack. I'll come back later." Caroline says and speeds out the house.

"Come on Stefan! Let's get ready for this road trip." Damon says excited and leaves the room. I sigh. Can I actually go against Klaus? He made Damon like this for a reason. Let's just hope none of us gets killed.

* * *

"So are you guys ready?" Caroline asks as soon as I open the door. Damon had been complaining all this time asking when Caroline was coming.

"Yeah, but if we're going to go on this little road trip, we need some weapons." I say to her. They know exactly who I'm talking about.

* * *

"Come on in." Alraic said when he opened the door. We entered his house and all his weapons were laid out.

"Awesome." Damon said while picking up a sharp knife. Alaric took it away from him.

"Yeah, I don't think you should touch that." He said and handed it to me. Damon just rolled his eyes at us.

"Here, take this." Ric said to Damon and handed him a gun full of wooden bullets.

"You trust me with this but not a knife?" Damon asked Alaric. He shrugged.

"Not really but you need a weapon." Ric said and continued to look through his bags of weapons. Damon looked down at the gun and had a mischievous look. I then knew what he was going to do.

"Damon." I started saying. He shot the gun at my leg and I groaned in pain.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled at him while she was helping me up. I took out the bullet and it hurt like hell. I glared at him and he was grinning.

"Sorry Brother, I was just checking if it was working." He tried saying cutely. I was going to speed towards him but Caroline blocked my way before I can touch him.

"Stefan, stop. You can try on killing him later. But right now, we have to start going." She said to me while Damon was talking to Ric. I'm definitely going to snap his neck a few times when he's back to normal.

"Come on Damon let's go." I say annoyed at him. He starts walking outside and gives me a grin.

"Good luck." Ric said to us. We're going to need all the luck we can get.

* * *

We've been on the road for a couple of hours. It was already dark outside.

"I think we should stop for the night Stefan. There's a motel up ahead." Caroline said to me. I nodded at her because Damon was passed out. When we arrived, Caroline got a room and I got a room with Damon.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Caroline asked me while she carried Damon. She probably didn't trust me after all that has happened but I still nodded. She smiled at me and passed me Damon.

"We'll get back on the road in the morning." She said and left to her room. I went inside the room and I put Damon to bed. Before I went to bed, I drank some animal blood so I can regain some strength. I finally went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Stefan!" I hear someone yell while shaking me. Of course it was Damon.

"We have to get going." He said desprate while still shaking me. Right now, all Damon wanted to do is go find that witch.

"I'm up, okay?" I said to him. He smiled at me. Apparently he had already changed into new clothes. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that looked too big on him that you could barely see his fingers. I suddenly got a text message from Caroline.

'Hey, I'll meet you guys at the car in 10 minutes.' Caroline said. I looked over to Damon.

"Come on, let's go." I say to him. He smiles and starts heading towards the car.

"Hey can you slow down." I ask him when we're in the parking lot.

"Can you hurry up then." He asks annoyed while turning back to look at me. I was about to say something but then I see mysterious man walking towards us. He had a gun pointed to Damon.

"Damon!" I yell and speed over to him. I then realized I got shot but it wasn't a bullet. It was a vervain dart. I then fall down to the floor, unconscious.

 **Damon's P.O.V**

"Stefan!" I yell while shaking him. Is he that stupid to get shot with a dart? I turn around and see a man walking towards me.

"Stefan! Wake up!" I yell at him, the man was getting closer. I'm so dead. Where is blondie either way?

"Hello Damon, long time no see." I hear the man say. Who was he? He then punched my face and it hurt like hell.

"This is going to be fun." He says and punches my face harder. Then it was my turn to black out.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I suddenly wake up. I realize I'm tied to a chair with chains and was in some type of dungeon place. I was still a little dizzy because of the vervain. Then I slowly start to remember, Damon!

"Oh good, you're awake." I hear someone say. The guy that shot me was sitting at my side, I could tell he was a vampire. Was he always there?

"Where's my brother!" I yell at him.

"He's suffering. I want him to suffer before I kill him." He says sternly. I tried to get myself free but I was to weak because of the vervain.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him with anger.

"Your brother killed my family. Now, I'm going to make him suffer, but don't worry you'll get to watch." He says with a grin. He then went outside of the room and came back dragging Damon. He looked worse than when he got kidnapped. He started coughing out blood.

"Just let him go, hurt me instead." I say to him quickly.

"And what fun will that be?" The man answered and kicked Damon. He started coughing again.

"Stef." He choked out.

"You're going to be fine Damon, I promise." I say to him. I should really stop making promises.

"I actually didn't believe a vampire can become human again so I spied on you two. Terrible luck, isn't it?" He said and kicked Damon again. Suddenly Caroline comes and stabs him from behind with Alaric's weapon.

"Stefan!" She said and speeded towards me. She hadn't seen Damon yet. Caroline broke my chains and I speeded towards Damon. I bit my wrist and put it in his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said as soon as she saw him.

"Come on Damon, drink!" I said worried. He wasn't swallowing it.

"Damon, please wake up!" I said and noticed that I was crying. I then started to concentrate. There was no heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- I am really sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I was really busy these couple of days. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews and favorites I've been getting, it really means a lot. Also, I think this story might be coming to an end soon and I'm really sorry for that. Anyways, please Favorite and Review if you enjoy it! Hope you like Chapter 8!**

"Stefan." Caroline said softly to me. I was still shaking Damon, hoping he would somehow wake up.

"Please, Damon, wake up!" I say to him while crying. He couldn't be dead, not like this.

"Stefan." Caroline said to me again. I started getting annoyed at her.

"What, Caroline?!" I yell at her with my face vamped out.

"Look at his hand." She said softly. My face returned back to normal. I suddenly lifted his hand and I saw something. The Gilbert Ring. I hadn't seen it because his shirt was covering more than half of his hand.

"He'll be okay, Stefan." Caroline whispered to me and left the room. Probably to get the car started. I stayed with Damon and cradled his head.

"You're going to be alright, Damon." I whisper to him even though he couldn't hear me. He was slowly starting to heal, his bruises and cuts started disappearing. Alaric probably gave him the ring so he can be safe. Smart move.

 ** _Previous Day-Damon's P.O.V_**

 _"You're such an asshole." Ric said to me. Caroline was talking to Stefan, probably saying he shouldn't kill me for shooting him. I admit it, not my smartest move but it was worth it._

 _"Here's your other weapon." Ric said to me. He took of his ring and passed it to me._

 _"At least with that, you can't hurt anyone." Ric said while I put it on._

 _"You're giving me your ring that cheats death? Are you sure you don't want it?" I ask while looking up at him._

 _"Trust me, you have enemies all over the world. You're definitely going to need that ring more than me." He said with a smile. I have a feeling I'm going to be dying a lot._

 _"Just, don't tell them. They would make you give it back to me. Hide it for now." Ric continued saying. I nodded at him. Plus, if I die, it needs to be believeable._

 _"Come on Damon let's go." Stefan said annoyed. I followed them out the door and I gave Ric one last wink._

I suddenly wake up. I was in the car, with Stefan and Baby Vamp. All my bruises and cuts were gone, what the hell happened?

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Stefan said annoyed while driving. I could tell my eyes widend.

"You mean I died!" I yell at them. They let me die?!

"Yes, Damon, you died. It would have been helpful if you told us you had the Gilbert Ring!" Blondie said mad at me. They're mad at me for not telling them about that stupid ring? I got killed!

"Ric said not to say anything." I say to them softly. I feel like a little kid getting scolded.

"Plus, it had to be believeable." I add. I could tell by Stefan's face, that he definitely wanted to kill me now.

"You can kill him after we get him back to normal." Blondie said to him. Stefan's face was still furious.

"Why can't I kill him now? Doesn't he have that stupid ring on?" He answered sternly.

"Because..." Blondie started saying. I rolled my eyes at them even though they couldn't see me.

"Wonderful, We're here." I say to them while we pass the "Welcome to Chicago" sign. I would've said anything just so they can stop forming a plan to kill me.

They stay quiet and we finally park the car. We get out and I stand there annoyed.

"Are we going to go or not?" I say with desperation. Being stuck like this kind of sucks.

"We don't know where to start, Damon. He could be anywhere." Baby Vamp says over to me while looking around.

"What if Damon and I go look one place while you look in another." Stefan finally said to Caroline.

"You two alone? Not sure if that's one of the best choices, Stefan." Caroline says while crossing her arms. I get why she wouldn't trust us alone.

"We'll be fine. And plus, I have this little bad boy." I say while holding up my hand, showing my ring.

"Fine, I'll call you if I find him." She says and leaves. I turn around and see Stefan already walking away.

"So brother, did you record your reaction when you thought that I was gone forever." I say with a smirk, imagining his face.

"Shut up, Damon." He said simply and continued walking. I roll my eyes, This is going to take forever.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

We've been walking for a long time now. It was around noon and Damon's talking wasn't much help either. I was about to give up but then Caroline called me.

"Any luck?" I say as soon as I answer.

"Actually, yeah. I just saw him enter this bar. Gloria's, I think?" She said through the phone. I remember that place from when I was here in the 20's.

"What is she saying, Stefan?" Damon's says while pulling on my leg. I shove him off me.

"Okay, we'll be there." I answer and hang up. I look down at Damon and he was staring at me while crossing his arms.

"Come on. We have an Original to talk to." I say and start heading towards the bar. Let's just hope he doesn't kill us.

* * *

We arrive to the front of the bar and see Caroline outside.

"Is he still in there?" Damon asks as soon as we see her.

"Yeah, You two go in and talk to him. I probably shouldn't go because I escaped from his whole sacrafice thing." Caroline says to me. I nod, he wouldn't kill us in a public place, right?

We enter and see Klaus sitting at a table. He grins as soon as he sees us coming.

"I see you got my message. I was wondering how long it would take you two to find out the loophole." Klaus said and took a shot of his drink.

"Change me back, Klaus!" Damon yelled angry at him while leaning on the table. I could tell that was a bad move.

"Why don't you shut up and be a good little boy, huh?" Klaus said while compelling him. Damon got off the table and stayed quiet. I don't know what's worse, that I forgot to put him on vervain or that I didn't think of doing that.

"I see my witch messed up on her little spell. Your brother wasn't supposed to remember anything." Klaus said and drank more of his scotch. I'm glad that she messed up, I would've gone crazy with Damon being an actual kid.

"Look, we just need the spell your witch used on Damon, we'll reverse the spell on our own." I say to him. He just stares at me.

"You Salvatores really have guts to come and talk to me. But first.." He said and got an evil smile. He grabbed Damon's arm and bit him. He groaned in pain.

"Have a little drink with me." Klaus said and shoved Damon's hand right in front of me.

Damon was trying to get out of his grip but he wasn't strong enough. I could tell my face was vamping out by Klaus' grin.

Instead I put Damon's hand down. I bite into my wrist and feed Damon my blood, who looked like he was going to cry because of the pain.

"You have to try better than having me feed of my brother." I say to Klaus while Damon's arm starts to heal. Damon looked like he was calming down.

"I'm impressed, Salvatore. I didn't think a ripper like you would've been able to resist that." Klaus said and paused.

"Fine. I'll let my witch give you the little spell." He said and got up from his seat. I gave a look over to Damon. He just shrugged, he was still unable to talk. Was he really going to give it to us that easy? We followed him out the door.

"You could talk now, by the way." Klaus said over to Damon.

"So kind of you." Damon muttered. I kind of wanted him to be quiet.

"Don't follow me next time, love." Klaus said as soon as we saw Caroline standing outside. She didn't say anything and she went up to me.

"So? What happened?" She whispers to me. I was about to answer before I got interuppted.

"Stop with the whispering, love. I'm not going to kill them. I'm just taking them to the witch that you guys are so eager to see." Klaus said while walking straight. Caroline took out her phone and started typing something. She showed me her phone.

"You trust him?" It said. I looked back at her and just shrugged. Because honestly, I don't know what to believe.

* * *

"Come on little witch. I need you to do me a little favor!" Klaus yelled while banging on the door. A few seconds later, a young woman answered the door.

"Klaus. I thought I didn't owe you any more favors." She said sternly. She must not like Klaus, like everybody else in the world.

"Actually you still owe me one more. I just need you to give these people the spell you used on this angry vampire." He said while showing Damon. She looked over to Damon and back at Klaus.

"Come in." She said. We entered her house and Damon came over to me.

"I don't trust him." He whispered to me.

Klaus was busy talking to the witch so he couldn't hear us.

"Me neither but we need that spell." I whispered down to him. Klaus and the witch stopped talking, and they came inside the house. She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something down.

"Here's the spell I used on your brother." She said sternly while handing me the paper. I looked over the spell and there were words I didn't understand.

"Well, I guess we're done here." Klaus said and ran over to the witch.

"Do it right this time." He whispered to her ear and ran from the house. I looked at Caroline confused but then I understood.

"Damon!" I yelled but it was to late. That witch was already chanting at him. Damon fell down on the floor. I ran over to him.

"I'm sorry. I owed Klaus." The witch said and left the house.

"Damon! Wake up!" I said to him with worry. He slowly started to wake up.

"Hey, Damon. Are you okay?" Caroline asked. kneeling down next to me. As soon as he saw us, his face turned terrified.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy and daddy?" He asked terrified and looked liked he was going to cry. You have got to be kidding me.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked over to Caroline not sure what to do. She had a shocked face too but she actually knew what to say.

"Damon you don't remember? Your staying with your brother for a while because your parents are in an important trip." She says over to him while Damon still looked terrified.

"Your my brother?" Damon asks softly while tears started to roll down his eyes. I forgot that I hadn't been born when Damon was this age.

"Yeah Damon. I'm your brother, Stefan, and this is Caroline. She's my friend" I say softly so I wouldn't startle him.

I could tell Caroline felt bad about Damon being scared so she picked him up so he can stop crying. Either way, she has a lot of experience with kids so I trusted her. He hugged her still scared, probably because he has no idea what's going on. We left the house we were still in and eventually, he stopped crying.

"I wanna go play." Damon suddenly said softly while pointing at something. I turned around and saw a playground. How does he even know what that is? We didn't even have that in the 1800's.

"I don't think.." I started saying but Caroline shot me a look to tell me to 'shut up, she's got this.'

"Of course you can go play." She said while smiling at Damon. He smiled back at her.

"Stefan is going to take you." She said and passed me Damon. Caroline started leaving.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at her. She can't possibly leave me alone with him, right?

"Were in Chicago, Stefan. I need to do a little shopping here. We'll start heading back in the morning." She yelled back at me and finally left.

I looked down at Damon, he was just staring at me full of innocence. I smiled at him.

"Go play Damon." I say and put him down. He goes over to the playground while I sit down on a bench. This time, I'm not going to get distracted.

* * *

Damon has been playing for a long time now, I'm suprised he still has energy left in him. I then see Caroline walking over to me with a lot of shopping bags that I'm not even suprised. As soon as Damon saw Caroline, he ran over to her.

"Hi, Caroline." He said and hugged her. Caroline just stared at me, not expecting that. Now that's something Damon would never do.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Caroline asks him while kneeling down to him. Damon just nods at her happily. I actually like that he isn't annoying that much than before.

"I think we should stay here overnight, Stefan. We'll get back on the road tomorrow." Caroline says over to me. I nod at her and we start leaving.

"Where are we going?" Damon asks confused while looking up at me.

"We're going to stay at a motel for the night." I say down to him. He still looked confused but didn't ask anymore questions. He probably has no idea what a motel is.

* * *

After a lot of walking, we finally arrive and enter the motel. Then we get our own rooms.

"Your not staying with us?" Damon asks confused when Caroline looked ready to leave.

"No, you'll be staying with your brother. I'll have my own room, okay?" She tells him and he nods. He has gotten attached to Caroline now. We head to our room and Damon looks like a mess after all that playing he did.

"Why don't you take a shower and get all clean up?" I ask while kneeling down to him.

"Okay." He says happily and leaves to the bathroom. So Damon still enjoys his showers, some things don't change.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he comes out and he looked better than before. He sits on the bed but doesn't lay down to sleep.

"It's time to go to sleep, Damon." I say while sitting next to him. He quickly shakes his head.

"I can't sleep. I'm too scared." He says softly while staring at me.

"Why are you scared?" I asked confused. What could he be scared of?

"I always hear Father talk about these angry monsters that come out at night and kill people. I'm scared they're going to come for me." Damon answers innocently. Monsters? Is he talking about vampires? I looked at him, but he looked down.

"It's going to be okay, Damon. I'm here to protect you. I would never let you get hurt." I say softly to him. He looks back up at me.

"You promise?" He asks me. I had promised to not make anymore promises.

"I promise." I say to him with a smile. He then comes over to me and hugs me. This isn't even Damon anymore, this is just a little innocent kid who's scared.

* * *

I wake up and see Damon still sleeping. I got up, took a shower, and changed. Then someone knocked on the door, it was Caroline.

"Hey, was everything all right." She said while entering the room.

"Yeah, except when he got scared from these monsters" I say while remembering last night. She gives me a confused look.

"Monsters?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Apparently, Damon has heard our Father talk about these monsters that kill people at night. I'm guessing he was talking about vampires." I say to her softly. She stares at me, looks over to Damon, and back at me.

"Your Father was in the Secret Council. He probably heard him talk about them." She says back to me. I was about to answer but then we hear Damon wake up.

"What the hell happened? I feel like I'm having another hangover." He says while grunting. I give Caroline a confused look and she had the same expression.

"Damon, what's the last thing you remember?" I ask while sitting next to him. He gives me an annoyed look.

"That stupid witch making me black out. Why? Where are we either way?" He says while looking around. I sighed.

"This is Damon alright." I say while getting up from the bed.

"Really! I like the other Damon better!" Caroline said annoyed.

"What do you mean the other Damon?" Damon asked sternly.

"Well Damon, you were this adorable little boy who was pure innocent and cute!" Caroline yelled at him with anger. Damon just rolls his eyes at her.

"The witch must have messed up on that spell again. Maybe that's why you're back." I say over to him. He smirks at me.

"These stupid witches don't even know how to do a proper spell." I hear Damon mumble. I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever, we need to get back to Mystic Falls so Bonnie can turn you back to normal. Get ready, I'll be waiting in the car." Caroline says over to Damon and leaves. He smirks again and goes over to get ready.

"Was I that cute that Blondie's mad that she's mad at me for being back to normal? Or at least as normal as I can be" Damon asks while putting on his leather jacket.

"Yeah, Damon. Also because you were actually nice to her." I say while waiting for him.

"Nice? That was definitely not me then." Damon says while grinning. I roll my eyes at him.

"Let's go, I kind of want to get back to normal as soon as possible." He says while turning to face me. We then leave and go to the car. Caroline was already in her seat using her phone.

"Finally! I thought you two got kidnapped again." Caroline says to us annoyed.

"Damon has to look cool as much as possible." I say after I buckle in Damon in his seat.

"I have to look good during the road." He answered defensively. I ignore him and go over to the Driver's seat. For once, I just want to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible.

* * *

I've been driving for hours now. Damon at some point must have fallen asleep again which I was fine with because he finally shut upped.

"Do you think the witch messed up on her spell by accident?" Caroline suddenly asks me.

"Maybe. She could have done it because she despises Klaus." I say remembering how annoyed she was to see Klaus.

"Do you think that's all she did?" Caroline asked me. I didn't answer her, witches can do anything.

"Where are we going?" I suddenly hear Damon say. Great, he's awake.

"We're going back home, so Bonnie can fix this. Remember?" I tell him. How can he forget?

"Who's Bonnie?" Damon asks confused. I look over to Caroline with a confused look and she also had the same expression.

"Damon. What's the last thing you remember?" She asks while looking back at him.

"Going to sleep at the motel. After I came from playing." He answers while rubbing his eyes. Caroline's eyes widend and finally spoke again.

"We're going to go visit our friend, Bonnie. So why don't you go back to sleep and we'll wake you up when we get there." She said to him.

"Okay.." He answered softly. We definetly have a problem here. We waited for him to go back to sleep so we can talk.

"I knew that witch did something! What are we going to do, Stefan!" Caroline said panicked. I stopped at the side of the road so we can talk.

"I don't know, Caroline. Maybe, Bonnie can fix this. But we should make sure if what we think is true." I say to her. She nods back at me. I turn around to look at Damon and start shaking him so he can wake up.

"Damon, wake up!" I yell at him annoyed. He started moving around in his seat.

"We better be in Mystic Falls, Stefan, or I'll kill you!" He says while rubbing his eyes. Definitely Damon. I look back at Caroline and she sighed.

"We have a little problem, Damon." I finally say to him. When don't we have have problems.

* * *

"I have two different personalities in me!" Damon yelled in anger. We just explained to him about the situation we're in.

"Every time you fall asleep, you change people, I guess." Caroline said to him. He sighed and slammed his head against his seat.

"That little witch better know how to fix this." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and got ready to start the car again but I heard someone running.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, she heard it too. How can there be any people here? We were in the middle of nowhere. Then suddenly we see two men approaching us.

"Do you buy any chance think they want revenge on you." Caroline said over to Damon while we stared at them.

"Yep." He answered nervously. Caroline and I quickly get out of the car.

"Get him out, I'll fight them off." Caroline answered quickly. I nodded and went to go get Damon.

"What did you do to these two?" I say while unbuckling him.

"I have no idea but I do know that they're pissed at me." He says to me. I carry him out and see Caroline fighting off one vampire. Where did the other one go?

As soon as I turn around, the other vampire stakes me through my stomach and I fall down on the floor with pain. He goes over to Damon who was also on the floor now.

"Let go of me!" Damon yells while the vampire drags him. The vampire kicks him and Damon falls unconscious. This is a strong vampire. I take out the stake and run over to the vampire. I was about to stake him but he grabs my arm.

"Stefan Salvatore, I presume. I'm sorry you're going to die because of your brother." He says and was about to kill me but Caroline appears and stabs him in his back, killing him.

"Where's the other one?" I ask while panting. She was going to answer but suddenly the other vampire appears and snaps her neck. He then pins me against the floor with a stake in his hand.

"This is for revenge, Salvatore." He says to me. I quickly grab the stake that I used to kill the other guy.

"That's not going to happen." I say while my face vamps out. I use my speed and pinned him down on the floor. I grabbed the stake and kill him I get up while my face goes back to normal. I turn around and see Damon staring at me with terror. The problem is, this isn't Damon, it's the other one and he just watched the whole thing.

 **Author's Note- Thank you for reading this chapter! Please Favorite and Review for this story. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be left but I know this story is almost coming to an end. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you like the story, Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Your the monster Father always talks about. You kill people." Damon answers while crying. He was really terrified and was trying to get away from me as much as possible.

"Damon, those were bad people, they were trying to take you away." I say trying to explain to him. I was kneeling next to him but he was still terrified.

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you, Damon." I say to him when I finally think what to do. This is probably one of my worst ideas but I need to talk to my brother.

"Go to sleep, Damon." I say while compelling him. He then slowly closes his eyes and collapsed onto the floor.

"Wake up, Damon!" I yell while shaking him. He starts moving and finally opens his eyes again.

"Stop shaking me, Stef! I'm awake!" He answered with a groan. I sighed in relief.

"Damon, you or the other you found out about vampires." I say panicked to him. He got a confused look.

"What did you do Stefan?!" He asked, full of anger.

"This is your fault, Damon! I had to kill those vampires or they would've killed us! The other you woke up and saw the whole thing" I yelled back at him.

"You could've just compelled me to forget about vampires, Stefan." Damon finally said. An irritated look comes across my face.

"It might of affected you too. I wasn't risking it." I say to him. Damon doesn't say anything.

"Whatever, just, grab blondie and let's get the hell out of this place and back to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. I'll just try to not fall asleep." He finally says and goes back into the car. I forgot all about Caroline. I carry her over to the car and place her in her seat. I'm not sure if Damon is capable of staying awake for so long, we still have a long way to go. I sigh and just go over to my seat and start driving, I hope Damon can hang in there.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask Damon. We've been driving for hours now and Damon looked dead tired. Caroline had woken up a long time ago and we told her everything she missed.

"Yeah.." He answered quietly.

"I called Bonnie already. She's heading to your house right now." Caroline told us. I nodded back to her. We're almost arriving to Mystic Falls but I don't think Damon can stay awake any longer.

We arrive and see Bonnie standing outside with her grimoire. Caroline gets out of the car to go talk to her and I go towards Damon. I open the door and sure enough, he's sleeping.

"Damn it!" I mutter to myself. Caroline must have heard me because she came towards me with Bonnie.

"Wait so everytime he wakes up he changes...person? Does that mean?" Bonnie asked when she saw Damon sleeping.

"Maybe you can still do the spell when he wakes up." Caroline quickly said, trying to find a way to fix this.

"I don't think we should, Care. What if something goes wrong because it isn't him?" Bonnie told her.

"Let's just get him inside the house for now. We'll just have to find a way to make him go back to sleep so that our Damon can come back." I say while looking down. Everything is so confusing.

"Why can't you guys just compell him to go back to sleep?" Bonnie asked us. Caroline shook her head.

"We can't. We gave him vervain after those vampires attacked us. So no one can compell him." She said. I nodded in agreement. After the whole Klaus thing, Damon wasn't taking any chances into being compelled again. I stopped paying attention to their talking and carried Damon out of the car and into the house. I went to his room and laid him down on his bed. I was to concentrated on Damon that I didn't realize Caroline come in.

"What do you think we should do when he wakes up?" She asks me. I turn towards her to face her.

"You should stay with him. He trusts you and probably didn't see you during the fight." I answer softly. I leave the room before she can refuse. I really didn't feel like talking to this side of Damon, not after what he saw. I hope she can calm him down.

 **Caroline's P.O.V**

I've been in Damon's room for a while now. I can't believe Stefan left me alone with him! If it was just the cute adorable Damon then I wouldn't mind but he actually saw Stefan using his vampire abilities. What am I going to tell him either way? My thoughts got interuppted when he finally started waking up.

"Where am I?" Was the first thing he asked. He then noticed we were in the room.

"Stefan! He's the monster! He killed those people!" He suddenly said frightned and looked like he was going to cry again.

"What? Damon, you probably just had a nightmare. You were sleeping for a while." I said quickly. Really? Was that the best I can do? I'm making a kid think he's going crazy!

"A nightmare? But I remember waking up when some people started fighting with Stefan." He said between sniffs. I feel really bad for this him. I went over to him and gave him a hug so he can at least calm down.

"It was just bad dream, Damon. We're back home and everything is alright, okay?" I say while looking at him. He slowly nodded, still unsure. This was the best thing I could do than compell him.

"I'm hungry." He said to me. When was the last time he ate?

"Why don't we go to the kitchen so I can give you something to eat." I say to him. He just responds by nodding. He gets off the bed and holds my hand so I can lead the way. We walk downstairs and go towards the kitchen. I give him something to eat.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I tell him. He nods back at me. As soon as I exit the room, Stefan appears next to me and graps my shoulders with his hands.

"What happened?" Stefan asked worried. He nearly scared me.

"First of all, don't ever do that again. And second of all, he's fine, he's just eating." I say while brushing his shoulders off of me. Stefan just stared at me.

"Did you?" He started saying.

"I just told him that it was a just a really bad nightmare. Just so you know, not one of my favorite things I had to do." I say to him. I could see that he sighed in relief.

"Thank You." He finally said to me. I smiled back at him. I definitely deserve that Thank You.

"I'm going to try to make him fall asleep and if I can't do that. I'll just wait until the vervain leaves his system" I say to him. He nods back at me and I go back to the kitchen with Damon.

"Can I go play?" He asks as soon as I enter the room. This was definitely the opposite of him trying to go to sleep.

"Only for a little while." I answer him. Maybe it'll wear him out and he'll fall asleep. Damon leaves and goes to his room.

* * *

He's been in his room for hours, he should be asleep by now, right? I go inside his room and see Damon on his bed. He looked really tired and exausted, but also looked like he was trying to fight the urge of sleep.

"I think you've got enough playing time. Why don't you go to sleep?" I ask while sitting next to him. Again, he gives me look of terror.

"The nightmare. I'll get it again, the one about the monsters. Please don't make me go to sleep." He answers softly. I've never seen him so terrified before, not even when he woke up remembering about seeing Stefan as a vampire.

"I'm really sorry, Damon for doing this." I say back. I feel really bad for doing this.

"Your going to go to sleep Damon and forget about the fight that happened yesterday." I say while compelling him. I sigh.

"And your not going to be scared anymore." I add to the compulsion. He slowly closes his eyes and goes to sleep. I sigh again. And that's the end to that side of Damon.

 **Stefan's P.O.V**

I enter Damon's room and see him sleeping with Caroline sitting next to him.

"Hey." I say to her. She continues looking at Damon. She looked liked she was mad at me.

"I'm going to go call Bonnie so we can get this stupid thing over with." She answers while getting up and walking right past me. Definitely mad at me. I looked over to Damon who was sleeping. I don't know if I should wake him up or I should wait until he wakes up by himself. I hesitated at first but finally do it.

"Wake up, Damon." I say towards him. He would probably like to be back to normal now. I see him slowly waking up.

"We could do the spell now unless you feel like staying like this for a while." I say with a grin. With that, he gave me a death glare.

"You better not make anymore jokes right now, brother. I am being turned back to my normal self." Damon answers sternly. I shut upped when he said that, he's capable of anything in his normal self.

He gets off the bed and walks downstairs. I follow him.

"Where's that little witch!" Damon says desperate to Caroline who was using her phone.

"Great, your back." She aswered annoyed.

"She's coming. She'll be here in a few minutes." Caroline continued while still using her phone.

Like she said, a few minutes later, Bonnie did come.

"Hey." Caroline said when she answered the door. Damon was clearly annoyed and walked towards them with me following behind.

"Skip the chit chat. Are you going to turn me back or not!" Damon answered while crossing his arms. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaning towards not if you don't shut up!" She answered sternly. He was still annoyed but didn't say anything. We went towards the living room where Bonnie put down her things.

"You better go change into your old clothes while I set up the things. Unless you want to come back with that on." Bonnie said while pointing to Damon's toddler clothes. He gave her a glare and then left to his room.

"Do we really have to change him back? This would probably be a good punishment for him for hurting everyone." Caroline told me.

"Unfortunately yes, because if we make him stay like that for the rest of the summer, he'll definitely kill all of us when he'll be back to normal." I say to them. Caroline sighed, knowing it was true.

A few seconds later, Damon came back with his old clothes, black shirt and jeans. He practically had to drag himself into the room because of how big his clothes were on him.

"Can we start your little voodoo magic now?" He said to Bonnie. She was hesistant at first but finally nodded.

She started chanting words and all her candles lit up. Suddenly, a bright light happened in the room and then faded out. Damon wasn't there anymore. I was about to panic but then I hear someone in the basement. I speed downstairs as fast as possible. As soon as I get there, I see adult Damon devouring over a bloodbag. How was he already on his third one? Caroline and Bonnie arrive, they both groan as soon as they see him. Damon drops the empty blood bag to the floor and stares at us.

"We are _never_ , speaking of this summer again!" He says with a serious tone. I could hear Caroline smirk.

"Then what are we going to do with all of these adorable pictures, Damon?" She says with a mocking tone while they held up their phone showing pictures of "Little Damon." As soon as he sees them he rushes over to them and throws their phones against the wall breaking them. With all that blood he drank, he was full of energy and strength. The girls gave him an angry look but Damon just gave them a sly smile of satisfaction.

"Now you just have to somehow get the thousands of pictures we've sent Elena." I say with a smirk while looking at him. His face drops.

"You better get her to erase those photos or your all dead!" He said with anger. Damon flashed out his fangs and veins, and speeded out the room. I smiled when he left.

That's my brother, all right.

 _The End_

 **Author's Note- I am REALLY sorry for the unexpected, lame, crappy ending. I literally spent this whole week trying to make an extra chapter but couldn't.(Reason for not updating sooner.) Anyways, people have asked me to do a sequel or something like that but I'm not really sure how but you guys can always leave suggestions. Also, if you guys want to read more de-age fics, I'm currently working on a One Shot series called "Raising My Brother" so you guys can go check it out if you want. Anyways, Thank You for all the reviews and favorites you guys have gaven me, I really appreciated them! Thank You again, and hope you enjoyed this short journey! Bye!**


End file.
